Clam Boss?
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: A random Vongola Guardians-x-Reader fanfiction. My first KHR fic and Reader-x-Character fic. R&R plz! Decided to continue it!
1. First Attempt

…**Clam Boss?**

**A/N This is my first KHR and Reader-x-Character fic! Uh...This is going to be a one shot unless I get some requests to continue….or something**

* * *

**Reader-x-TYL Tsuna**

After meeting you when you became the new student in Namimori, you became quick friends with Tsuna and his family. You didn't care if Tsuna was useless, or that he was surrounded by crazy people...especially Reborn. And during the 8 years of friendship, you still didn't realize that they were part of the mafia! That is until now…or is it?

"____-Chan, we have something to tell you." Everyone was gathered around the long dinner table at Vongola HQ.

"What is it, Tsuna?" You smiled cheerfully at him while Tsuna and everyone, except for Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn, looked nervous.

"I…I'm the 10th boss of Vongola"

There was an awkward silence while you stared at Tsuna before going into your thinking position._ 'Wait…Vongola…means clam in Italian doesn't it? So that means…Tsuna is…'_

"But Tsuna!" Tsuna, preparing for the possible screaming and ranting, winced before looking at you again. "You don't look like a clam! How can you be the 10th boss of clams!? That doesn't make _any_ sense!"

The Vongola family decided that they needed to find another way to tell you.

* * *

**A/N Just a random inspiration I had all of a sudden. Read and review? Please tell me what you think….please?**


	2. Mukuro

**Clam Boss?**

**A/N Well, I decided to continue this! I kinda noticed this is more of a friendship fic but whatever. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Reader-x-Mukuro**

The Vongola Family decided to try different ways to make you understand you were in the mafia. But Reborn being Reborn, decided to make it a contest. Whoever makes you understand first will get Tsuna as a slave for the day…the prize was decided by Reborn. Of course, Mukuro finding a chance to posses Tsuna decided to go first.

"Kufufu" You turned around to the pinapple man. "Uh…Yes, Muku?" Since you had your moments of enjoying to manipulate people, you and Mukuro were instant friends. "About the…clam thing. What the Vongola meant was that we're part of the mafia."

"Oh" You replied "You guys are still playing the mafia game?" Yamamoto, who might as well be your older brother trying to not get you involved convinced you it was a game,...(I lost the game). Mukuro ignoring the comment, tried again "I'm the mist guardian of the Vongola family which is the most powerful family in the mafia world." Mukuro hated to admit but hey, he's getting a chance to get Tsuna!

You stared blankly at him before looking at his hair and back down at his face before saying, "Are you sure you're not the pineapple guardian? Could've fooled me! Actually more of a pineapple king…"

Mukuro shook in that weird way of showing anger before kufufu-ing away.

Watching in the shadows, Reborn in a ninja costume, crossed Mukuro out of his list.

* * *

**A/N I unno. I got that idea when I woke up this morning. I won't be able to update until next week unless I update later today. Read and Review please!**


	3. Gokudera

****

Clam Boss?

**A/N I'm doing this one real quick! I'll do another one soon!**

**Reader-x-Gokudera**

* * *

Seeing that Mukuro failed into telling you and making him muttering under his breath for about an hour saying something about not being a pineapple, he decided to try to relief the stress of his dear Jyuudaime.

"Oi, ______" Gokudera walked up to you while you were drawing a detailed sketch of the Vongola family "What is it, Hayato?" He pulls up a chair to the front of your desk.

"The Vongola is the stongest mafia family in the world and Jyuudaime is the boss." He pulls out a blackboard and starts to explain the history of Vongola.

An hour later, you simply said "I thought…you guys had more of a life. You made up a history for the game? Sheesh. You guys are taking this game to seriously! AND you pulled out a CLAM! See! I knew you guys are kinda weird but I didn't expect you guys to protect clams! And really! What does storms have ANYTHING to do with clams?!

You got up from your chair and picked up your drawing before leaving the room.

Gokudera couldn't stop banging his head against your desk.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure what just happened….R&R?**


	4. Hibari

**Clam Boss…?**

**A/N Just decided to update before next week. YAY~ Giotto might be appearing in the next episodes! Can't wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Reader-x-Hibari**

You skipped to Hibari's room before quietly sliding the door open.

'Hibari~ Here's your tea.' You set the teapot on the table in front of Hibari, then pouring the tea. You were about to leave when Hibari pulled you down next to him.

'What is it, Hibari?' You asked curiously. Hibari, being promised a fight from Reborn as a prize instead, was determined to win.

'Herbivore' He began. 'We are part of the Mafia.' You raised an eyebrow at him. 'And you're going to tell me that you are a "guardian" as well?' You asked. "Guarding…a clam. I can't believe you're playing the mafia game too!"

Hibari looked like he was about to bite someone before sighing and face-palming. He tried again. "Look, herbivore. All those herbivores are part of the mafia. I am too." He stared at you like you were just going to nod and let him win the damn competition. "Yeah? Can I play the mafia game too?" Hibari rolled his eyes before asking "You never thought why, Sawada Tsunayoshi asked you to collect paperwork that has a big font that says "MAFIA" on top? Or that there is a group of psychopaths that tries to attack us occasionally?!" Hibari was getting desperate.

"Well, I always knew you guys took the game seriously, so I don't really question it." You once again went into your thinking position. "So…those knives are real?"

Hibari facepalmed…again. He spoke slowly. "You think plastic knives can cut your clothes, herbivore?" You looked at everything but Hibari's eyes, answering with a meek 'Yes.'

In the end, the great Hibari Kyouya just gave up and told you to leave. Of course giving him the biggest head ache as a 'see you later' gift.

* * *

**A/N Even I don't get the point of this one. See you next time! **


	5. Yamamoto

**Clam Boss…?**

**A/N Sorry not updating! I love you guys for reading this won't believe how happy I am just for having a few people read this! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Reader-x-Yamamoto**

You skipped up to your older brother figure. "Takeshi-nii~!" You smiled happily at him.

"Ah,______. Wassup?" He turned around with a glass of milk in hand. "Well~ Everyone's been telling me about the mafia game lately! So I was wondering if I can play too!" You smiled innocently while Yamamoto froze. You could feel a breeze even though you were inside.

"…Takeshi-nii?" You tilted you head to the side and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ah, sorry, ____. Uh… well. You can't sorry." He scratched his neck awkwardly and smiled. "Uh…it's not that we don't want you to play! It's because…uh. You'll have to do a lot of stuff! Like mountains and mountains of paper work everday! NO, every hour! So…uh! You wouldn't like it! Uh…yeah…"

"Oh….so that's why I saw Tsuna literally covered in paperwork!" You went into your thinking position again. "Well, I still want to play! How about I help you with the paperwork?"

"You already do,____. You send the paperwork between us, remember?" You stared at your beloved brother figure before smiling in realization and said "Oh! Right! I forgot! Ahahaha!"

He started cooking some lunch for you. In Yamamoto's head, he's planning to make sure you don't enter the mafia world no matter what. He even went against Tsuna trying to not get you involved! It's time for Yamamoto to prevent anyone else trying to tell you!

* * *

**A/N Ohhh~ Yamamoto's against the plan of telling you that they're in the mafia.**


	6. Ryohei

**Clam Boss…?**

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating! I went on a cruise for 2 weeks and before that I didn't have any inspiration. Well, since I finally updated, might as well attempt to update everything else…'**

* * *

**Reader-x-Ryohei**

"_-chaaaaan!" You looked up from the manga you were reading as the extreme sun guardian came rushing towards you.

"WE ARE IN THE EXTREME MAFI- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" You moved out of the way as Ryohei tripped and fell down the stairs which was conveniently right beside you.

You looked at him wide eyed as he landed in a face plant at the end of the stair case. "Are you alright, Ryohei?"

"Ahahaha!" You turned around to see your brother figure walking towards you. He stood beside you and looked down at the downed sun guardian. "Sorry about that, sempai!"

You looked at him in disbelief as he grabbed your hand and took you away from the pathetic being which apparently, many famiglias feared. Wait until they see him now.

"Success!" The scheming Yamamoto thought.

* * *

**A/N Well, Ryohei'll survive. During the rest of the fic, he'll still be attempting to convince you they're in the mafia! And…he'll have better luck next time. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Shouichi

**Clam Boss…?**

** Ve~ School is killing me…First day of school and I was so stressed out and snapping at everything. Second day, I was dead tired. Third day, I was hoping the weekend were already here…**

**Reader-x-TYL Shouichi**

'(Name)-chan,' Tsuna called out to you while he you were passing his office. 'Come in for a second. I want to introduce you to someone.'

You being the curious person you were, walked right in without and objections.

'This is Irie Shouichi. He is one of the best mechanics Vongola has. Shouichi, this is (Last Name), (First Name).' Tsuna introduced and stood back, waiting for a reaction.

"Uh…Nice to meet you, (Last Name)-san, I'm Irie Shouichi."

"Nice to meet you too, Irie-san~ But, why are you so itchy?"

Shouichi looked thoroughly confused. "E-excuse me?"

You looked back with equal confusion. "Well, you're so itchy, right? Do you have a mosquito bite?"

In the background, Tsuna's hand met his face.

"(Name)-chan….His first name is Shoichi…" Tsuna sighed.

"Ehhhh? You're itchy too, Tsuna? Is there a mosquito in here?" You looked around, not wanting to be bitten and become 'so itchy'

"I'll be right back, Tsuna, Irie-san~! You have to tell me your first name for real the next time we meet! I need to get the bur repellent!"

You rushed away, before either men could explain.


End file.
